Stepsibling's Love
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: ok this idea just popped into my head. Bree and Riley are step-siblings. What happens when Bree gets sick? What happens when they did something they weren't supose to? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Annoying step-sister**

I slammed the door as I walked in. I just broke up with my girlfriend Victoria because I caught her cheating on me. I can't believe I let her trick me into thinking she actually loved me. She was older than me though.

I walked in the living room where I found Bree, my little step-sister, on the couch. Either she was studying or doing homework, I don't really care. We didn't have a good relationship. Hell, we barely even talked. We've known each other before our parents got re-married and we didn't even look at each other. Now I'm forced to live under the same roof with her.

I plopped on the couch next to her. I felt her look at me then went back to her book.

"You're home early." She muttered but I heard her.

"So?" I snarled.

"Nothing. It's just that you usually come home around six." She whispered.

"I decided to come home."

"What about your girlfriend Victoria?" I glared at her. Less than five minutes and I already know that she's annoying.

"Never. Say, that name, or anything concerned to it." I snarled warning her.

"Why?" she asked with a smile crawling on her face. I was going to hurt this little girl.

"One, I'm older than you. Two, I'm smarter than you. And three I'm leaving this house and school first which goes back to number one, now shut up!"

"Ok, what makes you think that you can tell me what to do?"

"How did you pass middle school?" I asked her.

"Well, Mr. Stupid, I got the grades. Duh!"

"Well let me answer your question. I'm a sophomore and you're a freshman, which makes me a whole lot smarter than you."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Yes it does. It means that I'm smarter and tells my age which is sixteen; while you're a freshman saying that you're fifteen, so that emphasizes my point. Now, shut up." I ended. She didn't respond. I sighed in relief and placed my feet on the coffee table.

"So how old was Victoria?" she started again.

"What did I just say about her name?" I snapped. This girl was getting to the peek of my anger.

"I can say anything I want to say. Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. What are you going to do?" she snapped. That's it. I jumped on her tackling her to the ground. I went straight for her throat. I squeezed my hands on her throat, while she tried to take them off.

"Do we have an understanding now?" I snarled. She was gasping for air.

"Riley!" I heard her mom's voice. I turned quickly and saw my dad with her. I immediately got off of her.

"Bree are you ok?" her mom went to her side. "Why would you do that Riley?"

"I asked him why he was home so early and I asked him about Victoria." Bree answered gasping for air.

"Riley, you're grounded. Two weeks." My dad said in a firm voice.

"But-" I tried to protest by the silenced me. They left the room and I sat back on the couch next to Bree.

"I'm gonna get you for this." I warned her.

"How? I can easily just tell them and you'll get in more trouble." she smirked. I growled at her. She was so annoying. I started thinking about what I'll do to get back at her.

She went back to doing whatever she was doing. I slouched in the couch thinking of what I'll do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I walked inside the living room. Yesterday I totally got Riley busted. The weird thing was that he wasn't here yet. He was grounded for two weeks. Oh he is so busted… again.

"Bree?" I heard his voice from upstairs. Damn it.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come here."

"Why?" I asked unsure.

"I got something for you." I walked upstairs with my guard up. I don't and never trusted Riley.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom." He replied.

"What could you possibly have for me in the bathroom?" I asked from the steps.

"Just get in here." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom, opening the door seeing Riley with my pet hamster, Chewy in his hands over the toilet. I stared at him shocked and he smirked.

"Give me him." I snarled walking to him.

"Come closer and the hamster gets flushed." He threatened. I stopped and stepped closer to the door. "Not so confident are you now?"

"What are you doing with him? Better yet, why were you in my room?"

"I did say I would get you back, didn't I?"

"But to go as low as threatening me with my pet hamster?"

"Oh, so I can just drop him and then-"

"No!" I stopped him. I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just for you to stay out of my life." He snarled.

"F-fine. Done, now give me my hamster." I said moving closer.

"Not so fast. And you have to listen to what I say for the next three weeks."

"What? No way!" I said firmly.

"Alright." He said ready to drop my hamster in the toilet.

"Wait! Alright! Deal… just give me him!" I actually begged him. He pretended as if he was thinking.

"Fine." He walked up to me giving me my hamster. I glared at him. "Do you want me to get something else out of your room?" he taunted.

"N-no." I crooked out.

"Good girl." He patted my head. I looked down as he left. I sighed and walked to my room.

"I hate him so much." I muttered. I stroked Chewy and held him to my face. He licked it which tickled. "I won't make him come near you again." I said giggling.

I placed him in his cage and then sat on my bed. I sneezed in my hands. My phone rand in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said. My throat was a little sore for some reason.

"Hi Bree!" my best friend Alison cheered.

"Hey Alison." I laughed.

"Anyway, do you remember what we got for our biology homework, because I haven't the slightest of clue?"

"How do you even know we had homework? You were asleep the whole time!" I scolded her.

"I know. I wouldn't be if they made the class more interesting." She defended herself.

"Chapter five." I said to her.

"Thanks. How are you and your step-brother? Better yet, what's his name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'll see you tomorrow Alison." I said.

"See you tomorrow." She said before hanging up. After she hanged up I started to cough uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" I heard Riley shout from his room. I tried to contain it, but I couldn't. I laid down in my bed and stuffed the pillow in my mouth and my heart felt like it could have jumped out of my chest.

I started to feel hot. _Maybe I'm getting a little fever._ I thought. I tried to sleep to wear it off. I had a little difficulty because of all the coughing.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**She trusts me?**

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Riley?" I heard my dad from downstairs. Thank God my stereo wasn't on high.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Bree?" her mom asked with curious eyes.

"Probably in her room." I answered.

"Well go get her. I'm about to make dinner." She told me. I sighed and walked back upstairs and outside Bree's room door.

"Bree, your mom wants you downstairs." I banged on her door. She didn't respond so I entered her room. I found her in her bed breathing heavily. I sighed and sat next to her. I shook her shoulder.

"Bree, get up. Your mom wants you downstairs." I shook her shoulders more and harsher.

"Hmm… what?" she said sitting up.

"Your mom want you downstairs." I repeated.

"Tell her I don't feel so good." She said laying back down.

"Yeah right. Get up, or do you want me to go give your hamster a free ride down the toilet?" I taunted.

"Leave Chewy alone." She groaned.

"Chewy?" I chuckled.

"I had him a long time."

"Yeah… Anyway… Get up."

"Hurgh." She groaned getting up. She moved her hand around trying to find something. She found my hand and brought it to her neck. She was burning.

I quickly took my hand away from her.

"You're burning."

"You think. Go away, please." She dropped back on her pillow.

"Bree." Her mom came in the room, "Bree, get up." she sighed.

"Mom…" Bree groaned. I looked down at her sleepy state. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh my… Bree you're burning up." her mom placed a hand on her forehead. "Sleep for the rest of the night. If you're not feeling better tomorrow I'll take you to the doctors'"

"Thanks mom." She groaned.

"Riley let your sister rest."

"Ok." I said getting up. I followed her mom out of the room but I spared one last glimpse at her. She was sort of cute when she's sleeping. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?

I walked downstairs and plopped myself on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

…..

I walked through the door. I immediately saw Bree on her face lying on the floor. She was all dressed up. I sighed, dropped my bag and walked to her.

I could feel the heat coming off her and I wasn't even touching her. She was breathing heavily. I thought her mom said she was taking her to the doctors'.

"Oh man." I groaned. I picked her up bridal-style and took her to my car. I tucked her in the back seat and walked to the driver's seat. When I got in, it was like I left it in the desert for hours.

"Oh man." I groaned again.

"R-Riley?" I heard Bree groan as I drove off.

"What?" I looked rearview mirror and saw that she was trying to open her eyes, but she couldn't. "I'll get you to the doctor Bree."

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know. Why did I find you on the floor?"

"When I woke up no one was home so I got dressed and decided to go to the doctors' myself." She groaned coughing.

"Your mom wasn't home?"

"No." she groaned. I didn't respond to her. "Why didn't you just carry me back to bed?"

"Bree I didn't even touch you, and I felt the heat coming off you." I stated.

"So tired…" she groaned. "And thirsty…"

"I'll stop at a gas station and get you some water."

"Thanks." She fell silent. I reached a gas station and I quickly went in the store and cashed a bottle of water. I got back in the car and it was hotter than before.

"Bree?" I shook her from the driver's seat. She moaned.

"What?"

"Here's the water."

"Throw some on my face."

"What?"

"Just do it." I looked at her confused before throwing some of the water on her face. Her eyes flew open.

"Thanks." She said her voice harsh. She took the water from my hand. I turned around and drove off to the hospital.

When I got there, I went to the backseat and carried her bridal style again. I walked in the reception room.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"My sister's sick."

"Well now I know why it turned so hot when you walked in. right this way." She got up and led me into a white room. This was a hospital all the rooms are white. "Set her down on the bed. I'll get a doctor here."

"Thanks." I replied as I set Bree on the bed. I sat beside her and stared at her face.

"Riley…" she coughed out.

"Yeah?"

She didn't respond. She must sleep talking. But why would she dream about me?

I heard the door open and saw that it was just the doctor.

"I see what the nurse meant by she was burning up. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, and you must be…"

"Riley Biers. This is my step sister, Bree." I pointed her out.

"Well Riley, I'm going to ask you to leave now."

"Alright." I said getting up but I felt really hot hands on mine. I looked down on Bree.

"Don't go." She panted. I looked at Carlisle for permission.

"Alright, but I'm going to ask you to sit on the couch in the corner."

"I'll do that." I said but Bree held onto my hand. "I'll be right over there Bree." I said trying to make her let go of my hand.

"No." she panted. "Please."

"Bree, Riley can't stay while I'm working with you. He'll be right over on the couch." Carlisle said. Bree's hold loosened on me.

I went and sat on the couch. I fell asleep after five minutes of him doing whatever he was doing. About an hour later Carlisle woke me up.

"What?" I groaned.

"She's ready to go home now. I just need you to call your parents to come fill out a prescription." He said.

"Alright." I groaned again. "What's wrong with her?"

"It looks like she got a rare sickness. Does she by any chance have a pet?"

"Yeah, she has a hamster."

"Well it looks like she got sick because of that hamster. She just needs rest for a few weeks."

"Alright I'll call her mom." I said pulling out my phone. I called her mom.

"Yes Riley?" she answered.

"I'm at the hospital with Bree. The doctors want you to come fill out a prescription."

"Alright, I'll be right over." She said hanging up.

"She's coming." I told Carlisle. He nodded and left. I walked and sat next to Bree. She immediately grabbed my hand. "What's with you and holding my hand?"

She didn't respond. Of course she wouldn't. She's asleep! She was also moaning.

"Riley…"

"Yeah?" I whispered. I want to see why she was dreaming about me. I whispered in her ears so it can seem like a dream to her.

"Don't go." She moaned.

"Don't go where?"

"Don't leave me here alone."

"Don't leave you where alone Bree?"

"I want you to stay here with me." She moaned.

"Why?" I whispered. I couldn't believe this was actually working.

"I don't want you to. I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you to stay here. With me." I didn't respond after that. She trusted me. Me of all people. "Please don't go. Please."

"I won't leave. I'll stay here until your mom comes." I whispered to her. Her hold tightened.

"No. stays with me always." She groaned.

"Always? Why?"

"I want you to."

"Why do you trust me?" she didn't respond but she still held onto my hand. I stared at her face. Her lips parted. She was so peaceful. Her angelic features- what the hell am I saying?

I tried to get out of her hold but she held on tighter and she whined groaning. She seriously didn't want me to go. She trusted me by her side.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking care of her**

Two days and I have to take care of Bree. Of course her mom took care of her during the day when I'm at school, but when I come home she's not here.

I walked in Bree's room seeing that she was asleep.

"Riley…"

Do I have some kind of locator on me for her to know when I come near her? She's been doing that for the last two days and it's really freaky.

"Yeah?" I asked. Her hand glided across the bed in my direction. I sighed and sat beside her taking her hand. Every time I came in her room she always wants me to hold her hand. And when I leave I have to wash my hands because her mom doesn't want the sickness to spread. She even had a steaming crew steam the whole house.

Bree's hold got tighter. "Not so tight Bree." Her hold loosened. I stared at her face. She was cute this way, but I would have liked it better if I could have seen her eyes. Again, I have to stop thinking that way.

She moaned. "Riley…" I sighed and leaned into her ear.

"What?" I whispered. Her grip got tighter again, but I didn't mind this time. "I won't leave you." I whispered. She would always moan that. When she was awake I asked her if she trusted me and she said: "In some cases."

She made our fingers intertwine together. I looked at our hands then at her face. I leaned back into her ear. "Want something Bree?"

"Water." She groaned. Her voice was harsh. She let go off my hand and I walked out the room. I didn't let go of the door knob. My mind flashed images of Bree and every time that I've seen her. The first time I moved into her house. What she was wearing was… I can't even describe how gorgeous she looked. Too bad I was with Victoria at that time to even realize it.

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately when I imaged Bree sitting on my bed posing. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and splashed some water on my face. I need to stop thinking of Bree that way. Ever since I carried her to the hospital I've been thinking that way.

I walked downstairs and got a glass of water. I stared at it and went into a deep thought. I was thinking about Bree again and I couldn't control it. Images of me and her, holding each other close. Her smile, laugh.

She moved to my ear and said: "I love you Riley."

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around and sighed walking back upstairs to Bree's room. I found her sleeping still. She didn't call my name this time.

"Bree." I said as I sat beside her.

"Hmmm… Riley…" she moaned. I placed the water on her night stand and helped her sit up. "Riley…"

"Yeah?" She didn't respond. Instead she tried opening her eyes, but had some difficulty. "Hold on."

I moved closer to her and got the glass. I placed it at her lips and leaned it so she can drink it.

"Thanks…" she groaned as she dropped forward onto my chest. I held her against me with my nose buried in her hair. She smelled so sweet. I wanted to hold her like this forever. "Riley…"

"Yes Bree?" I whispered against her hair. She moaned against my chest which made me hold her closer.

"Hold me more…" she moaned. I looked at her confused, but I held her tighter. I pulled her into my lap and watched her sleep. I kept fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

Was I really falling in love with my step sister? The person I thought was the most annoying person in the world, now I'm not sure if I feel something for her.

* * *

**sorry its so short. please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Talking**

As soon as I got home, I went straight to Bree's room. I found her sitting up reading a book. She looked at me.

"Hey Riley."

"Hi." I mumbled. I sat beside her on the bed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little. How was school?"

"A lot of talk about you. Especially from this girl with brunette hair. It was kind of annoying in a way."

"Alison. She's always like that. Good thing no one knows we're step siblings." She said looking down.

"Yeah that would have been really annoying." I joked for some reason. She looked up and smiled. "You hungry?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm good. Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? You barely wanted to talk to me. Better yet you never ever wanted to even look at me. What's wrong?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't know. Is that much of a problem?" I answered in an accusing voice just for fun.

"No, just weird for you to talk to me." she bit her lip and looked down. She looked up at her dresser. "Where's Chewy?"

"The doctor found out you got sick because of him, so your mom took him to the vet, and he's still there. Your mom is very protective." I commented.

"Not really. If it's a sickness that looks contagious and she found out the cause, she'll get rid of it immediately. I bet she got the house steamed." A smile came on her face. It was a small smile but she looked cute that way.

"Yeah, she did. Is she that worried about not getting sick?"

"Yeah, she is. I think she holds a clean record of not ever getting sick." She joked.

"Not possible." I said laughing a little.

"True." She said laughing. "You can even break into her medical records."

"You've broken into her medical records?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no I didn't." she looked down again laughing. I laughed with her, loving the moment. "How long do I have to stay home in bed?"

"For a few weeks I guess. Why?"

"I miss school. And Alison." She complained.

"Then why don't you invite her over?"

"And risk her finding out you're my step-brother. Not happening." She snorted.

"Hmmm… then I guess you have to spend the next two months here in bed alone…" I taunted her.

"No!" she quickly said. I looked at her. She looked at me then groaned, "Seriously Riley."

"What?" I asked pretending to be innocent. She only snorted in return. I laughed at how cute she looked. She laughed too. I stopped and stared at her. I have to stop thinking about Bree that way. But everything about her was tempting me to jump on her.

"Something wrong Riley?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"You're staring at me. Why?" she tilted her head making her hair fall in that direction.

"I was not." I snorted out.

"Yes you were." She leaned forward.

"No… I was not." I snarled.

"Yes… you were." She used the same tone.

"No… I was not."

"Yes… you were." She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close to her face. "Admit it."

"If you ever get me sick, I swear I will get you." She immediately let go of me. I chuckled and patted her head, "Good girl." She growled at me. "Bad girl." I scowled her.

"I'm not a dog!" she growled angrily.

"You have to do what I say for three weeks. Even if I don't tell you to do anything you still owe me."

"That doesn't make me your dog."

"If I want you to be." I stroked her cheek. She tried to bite my finger. "Bad girl."

"Oh shut up."

"Is that anyway to talk to your owner?" I scowled her.

"You don't own me."

"You want me to get you a dog collar?" I threatened her. She winced. "Maybe I can get you a leash too."

"Riley!" she complained. I chuckled.

"What? You clearly have to show that you are my-"

"Stop that!"

"Or I can tell everyone at school-"

"Seriously Riley?" she whined. She sighed, "Fine, but please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. What would people think if I ever mentioned your name?" I said sarcastically. She groaned. My mind went into deep thought about what I should make her do. Then it hit me. "Get one your hands and knees."

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Get on your hands and knees." I repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I say so, and you're my little pet."

She groaned and got on her hands and knees. She was looking down. Out of embarrassment I guess. "Look up." I ordered her. She shook her head no. "C'mon. Look up." I held both her cheeks, forcing her to look up. She struggled to keep her head down but I got her to look up. She had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes."

"No." she whined. She forced herself to look down again but I still held onto her cheeks.

"Do you want to be punished?" I taunted. Her head shot up immediately with her eyes wide open. "Good girl."

"Stop that. I need to sleep now."

* * *

**ok seriously people, please review. i want at least 5 reviews. is that too much to ask for. PLEASE!**

"Alright. I'll see you later **pet**." I taunted her. I heard her whine before I got up and left. I'm going to love this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embarrassed**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I can't believe Riley just made me do that. It was so embarrassing, though I did like it for some strange reason. When I got on my hands and knees I was so embarrassed yet liked it. I liked how he touched my cheeks. It took al my will power not to blush.

"I hate you so much Riley." I mumbled in my pillow. I heard my phone ring. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was just Alison.

"Hey Alison." I said smiling.

"How's it going?"

"Good. I can stand up now."

"That's good to hear." She sighed with relief, "So… how are you and your step-brother?"

"Will you stop asking about him?"

"No…" she whined. "Will you at least tell me his name?"

"Alright, I'll tell you which school he goes to and the year."

"Yay!"

"Ok, ok, he goes to our school and he's a sophomore."

"Wait what class?"

"That is a secret."

"Bree!" she complained.

"That's all I can say. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Bye Alison." I taunted.

"Fine." She groaned, "Get better soon."

"Thanks. Stay out of trouble."

"Not happening."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up after that. I laid back into my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I just thought about Riley. I would dream about him sometimes. I would even know when he came home and into my room. It's like he has a locator on him and I'm just the machine knowing his every move.

My phone buzzed. I checked it and saw it was a message from Alison.

**I'm coming over today!**

My eyes shot open. I immediately sent her a reply.

_No!_

**Why?**

_My step-brother._

**Oh, good. Maybe I can finally find out who he is.**

_Alison!_

**I'm coming over. No matter what you say.**

_Then I'll make sure you don't come in the house._

**Have you forgotten that my brother's a cop?**

_I hate you so much._

**I love you too. I'll be over soon.**

_Kay, Kay._ We stopped talking after that.

"Who was that?" my head shot to the door and saw Riley.

"How long were you there?" I asked sitting up.

"You didn't answer the question." He sat on my bed.

"Alison, now answer mine."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"That's not fair."

"Don't care. What did she want?"

"She's coming over."

"What?" he yelling jumping to his feet. "Why is she coming over?"

"She wants to. Besides don't try anything, her brother's a cop." I warned him. He sighed and sat back down.

"So I have to stay in my room then?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll be a good girl while I'm gone?" he taunted looking me in the eye. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He cupped my cheek with one hand, making me look at him. "I'm serious. Be good."

"Yes master." I said sarcastically.

"Is that how I dog talks? I thought that they barked." He tilted his head.

"You can't be serious."

"But I am. Bark." He stroked my cheek.

"No." I scoffed raising my voice.

"Bad girl." He scowled.

"I'm not a dog!"

"You're my dog." I didn't even respond to that. I only huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just go to your room." I mumbled.

"Is that how you talk to your master?"

"You're not my master." I gritted through my teeth. He chuckled. All of a sudden he pushed me down on the bed and pinned my hands to my side. He hovered over me.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered out.

"You've been very bad Bree." He smirked. "It's time for your punishment." I was shocked. I didn't know what he meant by that which made me confused.

His hand went to my chin. He forced me to look away from him, moreover expose my neck. Then he attacked my neck. I gasped. He trailed kisses up and down my neck. I moaned out of pleasure. It felt so good. I knew it was wrong and weird but I wanted more.

He seemed to want more too. I knew this because he slid his hands to my waist and held them while I moved my hands to his shoulders.

His hands then slid to the back of my thighs. He held them up –widening my legs- and went between them. It felt awkward but good to have him there.

He pressed himself on me more, causing me to moan. His lips wee still trailing up and down my neck.

"Riley…" I moaned out of pleasure. He got up and looked at me. I was disappointed but when he looked me in the eye, everything changed. I had the desire to want him more.

He leaned closer to my lips. I was nervous and all but I just stayed still.

Then I heard a knock.

"Bree, it's me, Alison." She shouted from the front door. Damn, she can come at the wrong timing. Riley sighed and buried his face in his shoulder.

"You should probably got that." He got off me, "I'll be in my room. Be good." He left my room. There was another knock on the front door.

"Bree!" Alison called out. I sighed and got out of bed walking downstairs. I wanted Riley. Real bad too. The way he looked at me was just… exotic. I wanted to feel his hands to roam freely over my body… wait… did I just think what I think I just said? This was so irritating that I didn't know what to do. I liked Riley and all that but for him to do so.

I opened the door and saw Alison. She had a huge grin on her face, "Miss me?" she chirped.

"Yeah." I said wearily.

"It doesn't sound so."

"Just woke up." I lied. "Come on in." I stepped aside for her to step inside.

"Thanks. I see you're feeling better." She joked stepping inside.

"Yeah, a little." I said closing the door, "Came at the wrong time though." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"So… where's your brother?"

"In his room."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"He won't come out."

"Damn it." He said through her teeth. She was obsessed with finding out secrets. Especially finding out about Riley. I would never want anyone to find out he's my step-brother. It would be hell, moreover embarrassing.

* * *

**review or i will find u and believe me i will. so pretty please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First Kiss**

I walked trough the front door, and into the living room finding Riley watching TV. Two straight months and I'm finally out of bed, going to school, and still having to deal with Riley.

"Hey." I said plopping on the couch beside him.

"Hey." He replied still looking at the TV. "You're home late."

"Oh, Alison got the whole class have me a welcome back party." I toyed with my fingers.

"That chick is so weird."

"She's my best friend." I said then we got silent which was really awkward. "What're you watching?"

"I have no idea. Nothing good is going on." He looked at me. His eyes fell to what I was wearing. A light dark blue blouse, denim shorts and blue converse shoes.

"Alison made me wear this." I said, watching as his eyes made his way back to my eyes.

"Bree, close your eyes." He said. I sighed and closed them. Riley only used one week out of three meaning I now owed him two weeks.

I felt his hands cup my face. Then I felt something warm against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Riley's face close to mine. No way… Riley was kissing me.

My hands flew to his and held onto them. He removed his lips from mine and stared at me. I stared back out of surprise. Riley, just kissed me. Not just any kiss but my first kiss. He drew near again and our lips met again, only a lot more pressure into it.

I pushed him away and ran upstairs and into my room. I sat on the floor, backed up against the door.

"Bree?" I heard Riley's voice on the other side of the door. "Open up." I didn't reply. "I know you're in there. Just come out." I didn't respond. How could I respond?

"Bree…" I heard him sigh then footsteps. He was walking away. I got up and opened the door. Then out of nowhere I was being pushed into my room by Riley. He pushed me on the bed and locked the door. He took off his jacket and climbed over me. I gasped when he went straight for my neck.

"Riley…" I tried to push him off but he pinned to wrists to the side of my head. "Stop…" I moaned as he held my hands over my head in one hand and the other roaming down my waist. I groaned as his hands went to the back of my thigh. I arched my bed, bringing me closer to Riley.

"You like that, huh?" Riley whispered in my ear. I didn't respond. This felt too good to do or say anything. "Tell me what you want?" he whispered and I felt his hot breathe on my ear. He automatically went to my neck again.

"Bree!" I heard Alison's voice. Riley got up off me.

"Alison?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Don't keep her waiting." He stroked my cheek and left. I sighed and went downstairs to answer the door.

* * *

**Please review for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why me?**

I walked downstairs frustrated as I could be. Alison was coming to pick me up for some 'girl time' and Riley was being… well different. First he was all over me now he's acting like nothing happened, like before I got sick.

I saw him watching TV. I nervously walked to the coach while playing with my fingers.

"Where's mom?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"She went out with my dad." He answered not looking at me. Instead he changed the channel really fast. I was starting to wonder what he was looking for.

"Going somewhere?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Um… yeah, Alison and I are gonna hang out today."

"How many times is she going to come here?" he looked at me.

"Until she meets you." I tried to joke about it but he kept a serious voice.

"Why don't you want me to meet her?" he asked and I got more nervous.

"She'll make a big deal about it." I replied in a complaining voice.

"Then ignore it." He suggested.

"Can't, she has her way of finding things out."

"Well that sucks for you." he said sarcastically looking back at the screen. "See ya later." He said turning off the TV and walked upstairs, to his room probably.

I stared at where he was sitting, thinking what made him change so much. I sighed and saw down on the coach turning the TV on again.

…

**Riley's P.O.V**

I closed my room door quickly and stumbled to the door. I started breathing heavily. After seeing what Bree was in, I had a hard time not to jump on her. Last night was even harder.

_Last night:_

_I quietly walked into Bree's room. She was sleeping with the covers at her knees. I stared at her, trying to keep myself under control. She was in gym shorts and her top was showing her stomach._

_I walked next to her and touched her arm. She groaned a little but didn't wake up. I slid my hand over her arm and she groaned some more._

"_Riley…" she moaned. I stopped. I gulped when she turned over on her back. "Don't stop…"_

_I looked down at her. Her top fell back over her stomach. My hand automatically fell to her thigh. She groaned again._

I was so confused and didn't know what I was doing. _Why me?_

_

* * *

_**HELP ME! I KEEP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me.**

**Bree P.O.V**

I sat on the couch watching TV. Alison took my shopping yesterday for our 'girl time' and my feet were sore. Mom and Dad were out… again, and I was stuck with Riley… again. Riley's been acting weird lately. Every time I look at him, I catch him staring. And he tried to make sure we didn't have any form of contact. Not physical or eye contact. It's pretty weird.

Riley came downstairs and I looked at him. When we made eye contact he quickly looked down. See, completely and utterly weird.

He walked in the kitchen and I followed him quietly. He went to the fridge and took something out. When he turned around he was greeted by me and he jumped a little.

"Bree… what are you doing?" he stammered. Well that was weird.

"You've been acting weird lately." I said looking him in the eye. "First you try and choke me, then you care about me, then you make me your dog and totally violate me, and then you act like nothing happened."

"I didn't know what I was thinking." He said quickly and walked pass me to the stair case and I ran after him. I grabbed his shirt before he could go up the second step.

"Bree…" he complained.

"No, just tell me why you're acting so weird."

"Teenage hormones." He said then ran up the stairs before I could grab him. I sighed and ran after him. He was about to enter his room when I stopped him.

"I'm not letting you in until you tell me." I said folding my arms. He looked at me, his lips making a straight line.

All of a sudden he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall, hard. My hands flew up to his, trying to make his hands move a little but they held on firm.

His face came closer to mine. His lips pressed against my cheek.

"Riley… can't breathe…" I gasped for air but he didn't seem to give any evidence of even giving it to me.

His lips caressed to my lips and he pecked me softly. He then deepened it, and his hand moved from my neck. My hands flew to his chest. I was going to push him off me but I got lost in the kiss.

He continued to kiss me and I let him. It just felt so right.

He suddenly pulled away –much to my disappointment- and went into his room. I stayed against the wall, a little dazed. My thoughts were foggy.

I snapped out of thought after a few minutes and groaned, leaning down to the ground. What's with me? The way how Riley touched me made me want him more.

I turned my head to look up and the ceiling. You have got to be kidding me. I'm in love with Riley.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter. I don't know why I'm writing them now. But it's what I got. Next chapter might be longer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Tell Me**

I was so confused. For the past three weeks he would avoid me, sometimes. When mom and dad weren't looking or weren't in the room he would put his hand on me, and when they were looking, he would take his hand back.

Right now mom and dad were taking us on some trip. School was finally on summer holidays. They were taking us to a beach house for a month. There were times when they would stop and leave us alone and he would put his hand on mine. The closest he ever got was my thigh. Except for those odd moments, we avoided each other the whole tip.

We finally got there, and mom and dad already decided to check everything out, leaving us to take everything out of the car. I went to the trunk to gather some of the things. Riley came beside me and helped out with some of the things.

"Kids, your dad and I are going for a walk!" mom yelled out from the front. I sighed and continued to gather the things. I heard her giggle and left with Riley's dad.

Riley placed his hand around me and pulled me close. I tensed up once his body crushed with mine. His lips were at my ears, breathing on them

"Riley…" I gasped out in a small whisper.

"Yes Bree?" he answered biting my ear.

"What are you…?" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Stop…"

"No." he simply answered and went to my neck. He sucked there for a while. I looked around; luckily there wasn't anyone to see all this.

"Riley… you need to stop." I said.

"I said 'No'." he growled against my neck.

"I don't want anyone to catch us." I said, trying to concentrate.

"No one will catch us, just relax."

"I'm serious, Riley."

"Me too, Bree." he kissed my cheek.

"Hello?" we heard someone's voice. We both turned and saw a woman with blonde hair. "Are you new here?"

"Just staying for the summer." Riley answered.

"Oh… that's lovely. I'm sure you'll have a great stay." The lady said before walking away. I took the chance and quickly moved away from riley, taking in the stuff I managed to get in my hands. I went to the living room and set the things down. I walked out on the balcony and stared at the beach. I leaned against the railing and stared at the horizon.

"What are you doing?" Riley snuck up on me and I quickly turned around. He was so close to me. I didn't answer him. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek. He leaned in till out lips were almost touching.

"How about a little fun. Bree?" he asked me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hormones, remember?"

"No, it's not. Just tell me how you're feeling." I said. He leaned back a little. "Just tell me."

"I love you." he whispered. I stared at him, obviously shocked. He walked inside, leaving me staring out of space. Did he just say, he loved me?

* * *

**why do i keep writing short chapters. ok just telling you what happens in the next chapter. i wanted to do it in this but i love cliffy endings.**

**Bree and Riley are about to get a little closer. :)**

**Sorry, but I can't tell you anymore. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**We Can Do It Right Now You Know?**

I stayed in my room for most of the day. I wanted to avoid Riley at all cost.

I looked over at my dresser and looked at Chewy; he was running on his wheel. I got up and walked over to him. He stopped running and ran over to me, though he was blocked by the glass. He pressed his little hands on the glass.

"Hey Chewy." I smiled. "Having fun?" I know it'll be a little weird, considering I'm taking to a hamster, but it didn't seem weird to me if you talked to your pets. "If I let you out mom will freak, and I don't want to loose you here, so wait till we reach back home, ok?"

He moved his mouth then went back to his wheel. I sighed and walked back to the bed. It was night now and I couldn't sleep. Mom and dad were out all day, leaving Riley and I alone. We were used to being alone since mom and dad were always out.

A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Riley." He answered.

"Riley who?" I asked. As you can see I was stalling him.

"Riley your step-brother." He chuckled.

"Sorry, don't know anyone by that name." I said, crossing my legs on the bed. The door opened revealing Riley. He shut the door behind him and walked to the bed. He sat down and looked at me.

"We could do it right now, you know?" he said smiling a bit.

"What's 'it'" I asked.

"Oh yeah… freshmen. Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

"Why do you make things so complicated?"

"What? You don't find it appealing?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I find it weird." I said lying down on the bed.

"How about we change that?" he gripped my hands and pulled me up.

"Riley…" I struggled against his grip, "Let go."

"Shhhh… stay still." He whispered, "Trust me on this." I did what he said and stayed still. The only thing that could have been heard was Chewy on his running wheel and the ocean.

"What do you want?" I whispered frightened.

"You. All I want is you. If I wasn't with Victoria, I would have seen it." He whispered back. He leaned in closer till our lips touched. I gripped his shirt –his were still on my wrist- and pulled him closer. I wasn't kissing him back but I was enjoying it. I moaned against his lips and he deepened it. I finally responded by he did most of the work.

He released my wrist and his hands went to unbutton my white top. He took it off of me and I leaned up and wrapped my hands in his hair. His hands went to my waist, fumbling with my jeans zipper. He managed to pull them to my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck making sure there wasn't much space between us.

His hands went to my waist and held me there, and pushed me down on the bed, with him on top of me. He trailed kisses to my neck and stayed there. I held his head closer to my neck, enjoying every last bit of it.

Riley suddenly pulled away and was breathing heavily. I stared at him in disappointment.

"Go to bed," he said and I shook my head furiously, "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"No…" I groaned.

"I'll be right here." he laid down beside me, "Be a good girl now." He kissed me full on the lips. I stared at him, taking in his face before closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Good new and bad news.**

**The bad news is I keep writing short stories!**

**And the good news is you're all in for a treat for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the long wait and all. I know you guys must have expected a long chapter since I had you waiting for so long.**

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

**You Have Me to Yourself**

I woke up the next morning finding myself alone on the bed. Maybe I was dreaming about the whole thing. I have been dreaming about him a lot lately. I think something was wrong with me.

I got up and found myself in my pajamas. Yep, I was definitely dreaming.

I got up and stretched. I went over to Chewy who was still asleep. I tapped his glass and he got up looking around. When he saw me he quickly ran over to the glass and pressed himself against it.

I smiled, "Morning Chewy. Did you sleep alright?" –He moved his mouth- "I slept great, except for this strange dream I had."

"How weird was it?" I heard a voice from behind me. I froze on the spot realizing whose voice it was. I stood up straight and turned, seeing Riley with a smile on his face,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mom told me to come and get you."

"Why?"

"Breakfast."

"Kay… tell her I'll be there soon."

"Sure." He smiled before leaving. I stared at the closed down before sighing and getting my things ready to go take a bath.

….

The day past on like a blur, but it was weird. I kept feeling attracted to Riley for some strange, dumb reason. I had a hard time being around him. Heck, I tensed up every time I caught him looking at me, or some part of me.

I buried my face in my pillow, exhausted. Mom and dad carried us all over the place. Museums, sight seeing, restaurants… you name it. The only good thing that came out of it was that I wasn't alone with Riley.

I heard that door creak open but I didn't bother to see who it was. I already knew. It was after eleven thirty so I was sort of expecting him.

He sat on the bed beside me but I didn't take my face up from the pillow.

"You can't avoid me forever Bree." he sighed.

"I can and I will." I said against the pillow.

He sighed and touched my shoulder causing me to tense under his touch.

"For the last time, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Then leave…" I said turning on my back so I could look at him. We stared at each other for a long time. "Why are you even here?"

"No reason…" he replied.

"Stop lying."

"Fine… is it wrong for me to see my step sister?"

"For you…? Yes it is." I answered sitting up. We ended up staring at each other again, before Riley leaned in till our lips clashed with each other. My hands automatically grabbed the back of his head, taking a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. His hands held my waist and pulled me closer till there wasn't any space between us, but it wasn't enough for me.

"Riley…" I gasped out between our kisses.

"What is it?" he growled.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Don't think about that right now will you?"

"Riley…" I gasped, my hands falling to his chest, trying to push him off. "I don't think we should-"

"Just shut up Bree." he growled, "Just let me do the work." I stared at him breathless. "Deal?"

"No." I whispered. He looked at me shocked, "You already had me for yourself." I leaned in closer. Riley smiled and attacked my lips again, pushing me on the bed and staring to undo the belt of the pink plaid dress-shirt that I had on.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short chapter and not updating in a long time, I was busy with school and all, but enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Victoria**

**Riley's P.O.V:**

I held onto Bree's waist tightly as she held onto my neck. She was on top of me and was whimpering softly. I forgot she was only fifteen.

"Riley…" she gasped out.

"Shhhh… I'm here…" I said trying to comfort her.

"It hurts…" she groaned.

"Just hold onto me ok?" I felt her nod her head.

….

**(An: Not feeling well and I can't bother to write the whole thing, so use your imagination and fill in the blanks.)**

…..

"Riley…" Bree kept gasping my name. She was almost choking me because I couldn't almost breathe. She held on tight but I loved it. Her body was pressed up against mine.

"It oks Bree… I'm here…" I whispered in her ear.

"It hurt…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again. "You'll be alright. I promise."

….

"Morning Riley." Bree sat beside me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Morning little Bree." I kissed her cheek softly which made her blush. I loved her blush. It made her look cute…well, cuter than usual.

"Riley, tell Bree that your father and I are…" her mom came in the room but stopped when she saw us, "Well, this is a surprise. What's gotten into you two?"

"What's you mean mom?" Bree asked curiously, while resting her head on my chest.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you two never even looked at each other."

"Well, I guess we got close when she got sick." I suggested knowing that it was true. I looked at her and saw the smile she had on her face.

"Well, anyway you're father and I are going out, behave yourselves."

"Don't worry, we will." I said and I heard Bree giggle silently against me. I looked at her again and smile. I heard her mom leave, mainly because of the sound coming from her heels. When I heard the front door close I kissed Bree on her lips and she willing kissed me back.

"How about we not do it here?" I asked, feeling her smile against my lips.

"I'd do it anywhere, as long as I'm doing it with you." she whispered against my lips.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. I promise."

"Should I do something with myself?" she giggled.

"No, that's my job." I smiled when she giggled again. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Just as if it were on cue, my phone rang. I looked at the called ID and rolled my eyes, placing the phone at my ear.

"What Victoria?" I said harshly in the phone.

"Aw, Riley is that anyway to talk to your _girlfriend_?" she asked in her menacing sweet voice.

"Oh please…" I scoffed.

"Look, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything."

"How about never calling again." I snarled in the phone.

"And who will fulfill every-"

"Sorry Tori, but I don't want to have anything to do with you again."

"I know you still love me, no one will love me like I did."

"Please…" I scoffed.

"Who's gonna love you like I did? Your sister?" she snapped.

"Don't, you, dare, say anything about Bree." I threatened her.

"What? You never liked her in the first place." She snapped back. "Or is it that she's been…"

"Shut up." I growled. She laughed her sickly sweet menacing laugh.

"Do you know how wrong and sick that is?" She laughed in the phone. "Anyway I'm sure she wouldn't give you what you want honey."

"See ya Vicky." I said hanging up. I turned around and saw Bree right in front of me, literally. I jumped a little and released a heavy breathe.

"Bree…" I sighed.

"Who was that?" she asked with her innocent eyes.

"No one special." I answered smiling a bit.

"Who's Vicky?"

"No one." I kissed her forehead and passed her.

"Vicky… Tori… Victoria…" she trailed off.

"Don't you dare say her name." I snapped around, facing her again.

"It is her, isn't it?" she yelled.

"So what if it is?" I asked as if it wasn't a big deal, which it wasn't.

"I don't like you talking to her." She folded her arms.

"You see, me and her, we're through, and I never want her back. I promise." I went over and kissed her forehead. "Promise…"

She went ahead and hugged me around me waist and I placed my hand on her head, smiling. I just rejected my ex, and I have someone to love now.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stop Avoiding Me**

**Bree's P.O.V**

From yesterday, Riley has been avoiding me; ever since Victoria called him, but I'm gonna get him to talk to me, right now.

"Riley." I grabbed his arm and forced him to me.

"What?" he asked, acting as if he were surprised to hear me.

"You've been avoiding me," I groaned, placing my hands on my hips, "Ever since yesterday, when Victoria called."

"How many times, do I have to tell you, to never say her name again?" he growled.

"Riley…" I whispered, looking at with tears in my eyes, "You don't really love me, do you?"

"No, no Bree, that's not it." He came closer, but I backed away from him.

"Just… just leave it…" I shrugged him off and went outside. I heard him following me but I ignored him.

"Bree!" he grabbed me, "Now it's your turn to stop avoiding me… look… I just think that we shouldn't have done it." He tried to explain.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Just look at it," he said, "You're just fifteen and you had sex with your sixteen year old step-brother, don't you think that's a little out of line."

"Please, I've heard of people who lost their virginity when they were younger than me with much older men." I stated, "And you used a condom so it doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does Bree," he sighed, "I'll see you later, I have to go somewhere." He came and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever…" I replied and went inside after he left. I went straight to my room and looked for my phone. I pressed speed-dial and the person immediately picked up.

"Bree!" she screamed in the phone, "I was beginning to wonder why you haven't called yet."

"Hey… I have to tell you something…" I whispered in the phone.

"What is it?" she asked all worried like.

"I'm finally gonna tell you who my step-brother is."

"Finally!" she screamed in the phone, "Who is it?"

"You know Riley Biers?"

"Yeah…"

"It's him."

"No…way…" she squealed in the phone, "You were right, I don't believe this."

"And that's not all." I whispered, smiling a bit, "I kind of like him."

"No possible way! Get out of here!"

"And we sort of… you know… did that thing together…"

"OMG, c'mon, I need the details!"

"Gotta go, someone's coming, tell you later Ali, bye." I hung up before she got the chance to speak. My door opened, and Riley came in. He looked depressed in some way but I honestly didn't care.

"I'm going out now, see you later." He said before leaving. I didn't answer him. As soon as he left I picked up my phone and called back Alison.

"What happened?" she screamed in the phone.

"Riley…" I explained.

"So what happened after you two did it?" she asked all excited.

"His ex-girlfriend Victoria called him, and after that he said we shouldn't have done it." I snorted.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"So now you're pissed off?"

"Of course I am." I laughed in the phone.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I already have a plan, though it will make our parents freak out." I looked at my nails.

"Oh… you mean-"

"Yeah." I said before she could finish the sentence.

"Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in?" she laughed in the phone.

"I might go live with my dad. It would be a lot easier since he lives just a few blocks from your house."

"I know," she giggled, "Well, I want you to give me updates on every move you make, ok?"

"Will do," I laughed, "See you Ali."

"See ya Bree!" we hung up and I started making plans about how I'm going to sort my plan through.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here's the next Chapter, I hope it will answer some of the questions you asked.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Operation: Bust Sibling**

I was sitting against the counter, watching my mom make dinner. Riley and his dad were watching some football game… perfect to start my plan. I called Allison and we elaborated with the whole plan. And I already called my dad and asked him if he'll let me live with him if I did something completely and utterly stupid. He said that no matter what stupid thing I do, even if I got pregnant, he would support me all the way. I never told him what Riley and I did, but I'm glad he said that cause there was no way that mom would let me stay with her, she was such a… a… I can't say anything to describe how she is because I love her.

"Mom…?" I whispered softly, though loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Bree?" she asked, not looking at me, but continuing to make dinner.

"I... I love Riley." I pretended to hesitate, though I wanted to laugh at what I was doing.

"It's about time," she commented, which made me confuse, but then she added: "I'm tired or seeing you two fighting. It's about time you two made up and started to act like brother and sister."

I was actually surprised to hear her say that, I was actually surprised that she noticed that. She spent so much time with Riley's dad that I thought she forgot we existed.

"Not like that…" I played in character, "As in like you and his dad kind of love." That was when she stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"Bree, you and I both know you can't do that." She said, trying to stay calm.

"But we're already in love…" I lied. I was in love with him; he didn't feel the same way about me.

"Bree, I'm sorry but I forbid you to love your brother." She said firm and clear.

"Well, too bad," I got off the stole, "We already slept together." I turned and walked out the kitchen, allowing my word to settle in her brain. I was in the living room, seeing Riley and his dad on the couch, and that's when we heard.

"WHAT?" my mom yelled. Riley's dad immediately get up and ran into the kitchen. Riley looked at me with curious eyes and I just smirked and went into my room, closing the door and diving into bed, picking up my phone, and called Alison.

"So… how did the plan go?" she quickly asked just as she answered the phone.

"Wait for it…" I said laughing quietly and put the phone on speaker so she can hear:

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR STEP-SISTER! HAVE YOU FORGOTTON HER AGE? OR YOUR STANDING GROUNDS?" my mom sounded like she was yelling at Riley. Alison laughed in the phone and I took it off speaker.

"Man! Do you know how much trouble you're goanna be in?" she laughed continuously in the phone.

"Ok, what are the penalties?" I asked her.

"Well, from what I can tell," She said between giggles, "Grounded for life for Riley, two of you go to a physiatrist, you move in with your dad… that's all I can think of, for now."

"Gotta go, someone's coming."

"Bye…" she laughed and hung up. I quickly put down the phone and looked at the door. Riley came in looking stressed out.

"What was that about?" he asked, walking over to me.

"What was what about?" I asked like I didn't have the slightest of clue in the world of what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Bree." he growled at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just told your mom… that we…" he growled.

"Oh… that… I don't see anything wrong if I just told her."

"Do you know the amount of trouble we're going to be in?"

"Don't care." I whispered. He looked at me, scared then left my room. I waited a while before calling back Alison.

"Well…?" she asked.

"Phase one, complete." I giggled and she giggled with me.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I like cliffy endings, so If you want more, just press the review button!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Therapy**

I stared in front of the lady in front of me. She was a brunette with nice brown eyes. Her hair was curled up into a bun and she was wearing a green suit. She looked real professional if you asked me. The only thing that made me being here bad was that Riley was right beside me.

The lady, Ms. Jackson, took off her reading glasses, "So you two are step-siblings?"

"Yeah…" Riley replied irritated. I rolled my eyes and stared at Ms. Jackson.

"So Bree," she turned to me and I straightened up, "What made you decide to tell your mother about you and Riley?"

"I just felt like it needed to be said." I lied. I felt Riley glare at me but I kept my cool.

"Bree, would you like to do this alone?" she asked me and I pretended to hesitate nodding. "Riley, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Whatever…" he said and left, leaving me and Ms. Jackson again.

"Ok, let's start over Bree," she smiled, "My names Maria, and I'm just trying to help you, like your parents asked me to."

"I love him…" I whispered silently.

"Why so, what did you do to make you love him?"

"At first I just avoided him, but I always thought he was cute, and I would get jealous when I heard girls talk about him, or when he left with Victoria, his ex-girlfriend."

"Then what happened?"

"He came home early and I asked him why, he was irritated so I just played along, then when he choked me-"

"He choked you? Bree that's domestic abuse." She stated shocked.

"I know, but having him touch me was the best thing at the time, at first he wouldn't even look at me, much less touch me."

"So basically you had a crush on him since you met him?" she asked as she got up.

"I've known Riley before our parents met; it was because of me why they met." I blushed for some reason.

"How?" she sat in front of me.

"It was a parent teacher conference," I started, going back to the memory, "I was with my friend, Alison, when Riley was passing us with his dad, that's when my mom came back, and bumped into Riley's dad, they looked like love at first sight, then they sat beside each other, then they started to go out."

"Sounds like the average falling in love story."

"Its is." I smiled.

"Then how did you meet Riley?"

"Is this some interrogation that could have both Riley and I set into a juvenile detention or something, because my friend's brother's a cop and I know all these things by the book."

"So do I," she informed me, "I'm a rape councilor."

"How? Don't you have to be a victim to understand hoe others would feel…" I stopped when I saw her bit her lip, "You got…"

"My father did it, my mom and I had a mental breakdown, but we got through it."

"Good for you." I smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, so let's get back to you and Riley," I nodded and straightened up again, "So your mom and his dad met, you and Riley are forced to live under the same roof, just want you dreamt of, right?"

"Yeah…" I blushed and looked down.

"And I heard from your mom that you and Riley started to get closer when you got sick, am I right?"

"And those were the best moments of my life, especially when we… you know… did it." She smiled at me.

"Alright Bree, as a councilor I have to tell you that's wrong."

"What would you say as a regular person?"

"As an adult, I would still say it's wrong, but as a human being I have to say that we have no control over out emotions,"

"Thank you." I snorted.

"But we do take full responsibility for all our actions."

"So you're saying if I killed someone by accident, I can go to jail?"

"Accidents, no, but having sex with someone willingly is," she informed me, "Now Bree, this isn't the first time I've seen this, but I have to say, you shouldn't have done it,"

"But-" I tried to cut her off but she did it to me.

"I understand teenage love, some doesn't last long, but some does."

"Like who's?" I growled at her, leaning back and folding my arms.

"Mine," she smiled, making me suddenly interested in the story, "We got married, had a son, he's three now."

That made me start to fantasies me and Riley together.

"No daydreaming now Bree." she laughed, "Now back to business." She continued on and on and I laughed at some of her stories.

…

"BREE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!" my mom kept yelling at me on and on, but I ignored her, "I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO SHIP YOU DOWN TO YOUR ASS OF A FATHER!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I yelled at her, "He was a good person. You were the one who left me with him when you knew he was tired from his job when I was just five years old! You always relied on someone to take care of me!"

"Bree, you and I both know that's not true!"

"Oh, really?" I glared at her, "From what I can remember, you used to waste all our money on yourself! It was dad who actually cared for me! We had to go around and find the cheapest clothes we could have found!"

"That's not true Bree!" she yelled at me, her voice cracking up. Riley held my hand and I snatched it away, turning my glare at him. His face was calm which annoyed me to no end.

"Bree," I eyed his dad, "Just go to your room. We'll talk about this tomorrow, right now, go to bed and get some rest." I nodded and went to my room.

I closed the door slowly and quietly, waiting to hear if someone was coming. Once I was certain no one was coming I walked over and sat on my bed, pulling out my phone and calling Alison.

"So what happened?" she asked all anxious.

"Councilor, made friends with her, phase two complete." I smirked.

"And soon we'll be living like sisters!" she whispered loudly.

"Aren't we already living like sisters?" I smiled.

"I know, but the closer the better. Give me a call when we reach the next step."

"Sure will, bye Ali." I hung up and turned around, frightened by who I saw beside me, unnoticed.

"So Alison knows about me and you?" he asked, calm as ever which scared me, "So you and her planned the whole thing… you know you're gonna pay for that Bree?" he came over me.

I gasped out his name, "Riley…?"

* * *

**Wow, sorry I havent updated in a while. When I was writing this I forgot I was the author and was thinking what was going to happen next. Anyway, Review for the sake of this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating for a long while so I made some drama. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

I backed away from Riley, though I couldn't anymore since I was backed up on the bed-head, but Riley kept approaching me more and more. He had the menacing look on his face which scared me.

"Now why would you go ahead and do something like that Bree?" he whispered in his 'you're so dead' voice.

"Go ahead and do what?" I asked stuttering.

"Don't play dumb with me." he snarled, "I heard you on the phone with your friend. Why would you do that?"

"Riley, I don't know what you're talking about…" I tried to sound brave but it didn't turn out so well. He grabbed my throat and squeezed it tightly, just like the day he broke up with Victoria.

"Now, you're going to tell me why you're doing this, understand." He snarled and I nodded, holding onto his hand.

"I just felt like it was the right thing to do…" I lied. He held onto my throat tighter.

"Stop lying…"

"I'm telling the truth… please Riley…"

"Tell me the truth or you'll surely die…"

"I am telling the truth…" he held on tighter. I felt my consciousness slipping away from me, "Alright… I thought you were… just using me…" he looked at me confused. "Riley…" I begged him. He released his hold on my neck and I started coughing. I breathed in and out heavily.

I felt Riley grab my hair tightly and dragged me out of bed. My hands went to his hand, trying to make him let go.

He dragged me all the way to our parent's room. "Bree and I are going on the beach." he told them, hiding me out of sight.

"No!" my mom yelled at him, "I am not letting you near my daughter or leaving you two alone!"

"Kay thanks." He said, ignoring her and dragged me to the back porch.

"Riley!" she yelled after him but he kept walking. He pulled me down the stairs of the back porch and walked along the beach with me trying to keep up.

He started walking along the sea. I was freezing considering I was bare-footed and only had on a green tank top and three-quarter solder capris.

"Riley… you're hurting me…" I whimpered. My head was starting to hurt from the pulling. He pulled it harder and I let out a gasp. "Please Riley…" I begged him. He threw me into the water. I leaned up and stared up at him out of fear.

He looked down at me, frowning and ran his hand through his hair. Tears started to come in my eyes and my lips started quivering. Riley saw me and smirked, which made me shudder in fear.

"Please Riley…" I begged him, "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know what I was doing…" tears strolled down my face, "I'm sorry…"

"Do you know how stupid you were?" he yelled at me making me flinch. "You got us into so much trouble!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry can't change it," he said more calmly.

"I'll make it up to you… I promise…"

"How?" he yelled. I flinched again, the tears coming even more.

"I'll do anything…" he looked down at me with a face which meant he was thinking. I looked at him curiously. He smirked which made me uncomfortable and back deeper into the water.

"Take off all your clothes, leaving only your under wears and go into the water." He smirked and folded his arm. I stared at him shocked. I never would have imagined that something like that would be going through his head.

"What…" I crooked out.

"What," he chuckled evilly, "I've already seen you naked before. Do it." He commanded. I hesitated but took off my tank top, showing off my bra. I shuddered as the cold air made contact with my skin.

"Pants too." He said. I bit my lip and pulled off my belt and then my pants. Leaving most of my skin exposed to the night air, and the water just made it worse.

"Go into the water." He gestured to the water, "Then come back out when I tell you to." I did what I was told and went into the water and waited for him to tell me to come out. The water was freezing and my teeth were clattering against each other, but as a while it got warm.

"Now come out." He ordered and I came out, feeling like I'm walking into a freezer. I hugged myself, trying to get warm. I walked up to Riley and looked up at him. He looked down and inspected me. He smirked and grabbed my hair again, walking into the water, pulling me along with him.

The water reached about midway of his stomach. He smirked down at me and just as I realized what he was about to do, he ducked my head under the water. I struggled against his hold, holding onto his hand, trying to let it let go of my hair.

He finally pulled me back up and crushed his lips against mine before I could get any air into me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and he explored my mouth, not like this isn't the first time he did it.

He pulled away from me and I finally could breathe.

"You like that," he taunted, "I bet you just loved it." He laughed in my ear.

"Please Riley;" the tears started again, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I bet you are." he snarled.

"I really am…"

"Whatever," he pulled me back to shore, "Get dressed." He pushed me on the sandy floor. I crawled to get my clothes for Riley was watching me the whole time. I pulled on my top and was about to put on my pants when he stopped me.

"Get one your hands and knees." He ordered. I looked up at him, scared. I got onto my hands and knees like a dog, remembering the time he told me to do it.

"Bark." He commanded.

"Woof…" I whispered.

"Louder."

"Woof." I mumbled louder. He bent down to my level and ran his hand through my hair.

"Good girl." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "You're gonna be my dog from now on, you hear me." he pulled my hair hard and forced me to look at him at him. "Answer me…"

"Yes Riley…" I whimpered.

"Dogs don't talk like humans," he smirked, "And if you're gonna talk you're gonna have to call me 'mater'. Understood."

"Yes master…" I whimpered again.

"Good," he let go of my hair, "Now get dressed." I pulled on my pants on and stood up. Riley looked at me like I did something wrong.

"What? You want me to crawl back home?" I said.

"Now there's an idea." He smirked. My eyes widened and I begged him.

"Please, no, I'm begging you, please."

"Don't worry;" he wrapped his arm around me and began walking, "I'm saving all my thought for tomorrow whenever we're alone."

"I'm sorry…" I said again.

"I know you are." He sighed and we walked back to the house. I got into my room without seeing my mom. I went into the bathroom and washed off the salt water from my body and hair. Whatever Riley had planned for me, was something bad.

* * *

**As usual, good, bad, you pink, so please reivew or I hunt you all down.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Sorry Too**

I walked in seeing Riley on the couch watching TV. I held my breath and went beside him. "Morning?" I whispered to him.

"Morning…" he replied back. I finally worked up the courage to say what I wanted to tell him.

"Riley I'm sorry," I began, "I… I just thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Why would you think that?" he asked curiously. "You know I loved you."

"I just thought you were using me." I said, feeling the tears coming up.

"Why?"

"When I heard you talking to Victoria… I thought…" the tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Riley."

"It's ok…" he pulled me into a hug, my head resting on his chest, "I'm the one who should be sorry… I shouldn't have choked you, and did all those things I did to you… I was just upset and didn't know what I was doing."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that, you don't need to be sorry… I'm the one who should be sorry… "

"Why?"

"Bree," he made me look at him, "I choked you, made you strip down and go into freezing water, almost drowned you, and made you bark like a dog, I have every right to be sorry."

"But-" I tried to protest but he stopped me.

"Bree, listen… you should know that it was wrong, don't you?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. "And I overreacted."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Do you still love me?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"Maybe not the way you want, but yes, I still do." He hugged me. I hugged him back and tried to stop the tears. "I love you as my sister, ok, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, and I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

**I know it's short and all, but please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Leaving?**

_**Riley's P.O.V**_

I sat on the couch, listening to Bree's mom and my dad argue about me and Bree. Speaking of Bree, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I guess she locked herself in her room. I wouldn't blame her; her mom was getting annoying by the minute. She kept on yelling while dad tried to talk to her but she would just yell some more.

I groaned, wanting her to just shut up. When she did I sighed in relief, but when I realized that she's the type of person who would go on and on about something, I silently walked into the kitchen, only to see Bree.

"Mom..." she said quietly, staring at her mother while she glared at her.

"What?" she screamed at Bree. At that moment I wanted to step in, but Bree stood in place.

"I'm sorry..." Bree tried to explain, "I know what Riley and I did was wrong, but, we're young, and stupid, we didn't know what we were doing."

"Do you think that will make me feel better?" Bree's mom yelled at her while placing her hands on her hips.

"No," Bree snorted, "What I'm about to tell you will." –She smiled- "Mom, I want to move in with dad." Everything went quiet for a while. Bree was smiling like she won a lottery, her mom had her eyes wide open, dad was staring at them, and I was watching the scene waiting for something to happen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Bree's mom screamed, hurting my ears. Bree's smile widened at her mom's fury. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY CUSTADY!"

"Why?" Bree snorted, "Dad has every right to me, just as much as you do."

"You are not going, to live with your father."

"Why? You can't stop me."

"I forbid you to leave this house! Besides, you won't have time to pack."

"Says who?" Bree snorted again, "Clearly you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Why you little-" dad interrupted her mom from completely that.

"Honey, why don't we talk while Bree and Riley watch TV."

"Riley is not going near her!"

"Go." He said to us before pulling her out of the kitchen. Bree skipped past me, into the living room, and I watched her.

"Are you insane?" I asked as she sat down. She smiled up at me. "Do you enjoy having your mom pissed?"

"You can say that," she smiled.

"Are you really leaving?" I went and sat beside her.

"Yeah... my things are already packed... I'm waiting for my dad to pick me up tonight." She bit her lip.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't live in a house with someone I love, knowing that we can't be together."

"But-"

"I'm leaving Riley... no matter what you say." She said firmly.

"Fine... but call every once in a while, ok?" I sighed.

She smiled and leaned forward to me, "I will." She kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I sighed again and turned on the TV, thinking about Bree's decision.

* * *

**I know it's short but please review. Happy Holidays!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Moving Out**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I got my stuff ready as the minutes past. Just five more minutes and dad will be here. My door was lock so that everyone will think I needed my time alone, but I was going to sneak out my window. My dad would give me a call when he was two blocks away and I would meet him there.

I hesitated while packing. I kept thinking about Riley while I packed. I couldn't get over him. It was completely hard. I still loved him, and it was so hard to even look at him, but I just loved his face.

I sighed and continued to pack. Everything was ready but it would be difficult. For one, I had to lunge everything two blocks and I had Chewy to carry. I sighed and walked over to my window, opening it widely, but when I stuck my head out, my eyes gaped open.

"Riley…?" I whispered loudly. He smiled up at me and said:

"At least make me walk you there." I smiled down at him.

"Ok, let me get my bags." I laughed silently and when over to my bags.

"Why didn't you just go through the back?" he asked, climbing into my room.

"Better this way I guess." I sighed and got my bags ready, "Are you gonna help me?"

"Sure," he replied, "But you have to answer one question truthfully, ok?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" I turned around at him. He looked serious and I sighed, not wanting to answer him. "Are you doing this just to get to me or something because if you are, it's working."

"I'd rather not talk about it." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Tell me." he came closer to me. I bit my lip and blushed. "Are you messing with me?"

"Never." I whispered. He was behind me and held me around my waist. "I'd never do that."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just… I just can't stand being in the same house as you Riley, I already told you why." I turned around to face him.

"But I want you to stay with me." he whispered.

"I just can't Riley," I said, "Are you gonna help me with my stuff?"

"Sure," he smiled, "Whatever you want." I smiled back and got some of my stuff, and Chewy who was in the class cage he had.

…

Riley helped me out the window, and walked me to my dad's car, or a few feet away from it. My dad was talking to the blonde lady we saw when we first arrived at this place. They were talking as if they were long timed friends.

Dad finally turned his face to me and smiled like he had won the entire world to himself. I turned to Riley and looked into his eyes. they were sad, which hurt me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I took in every thing I could.

He released me and we both smiled at each other before I went over to my dad. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He helped me get my bags in his car while I stared at the lady, who was smiling at me.

I turned back and saw Riley staring at me. he smiled and mouthed, 'Bye' and I waved bye to him, making a small smile. He smiled again and walked off. I sighed and turned back to my dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He turned to the blonde lady, "Bree, this is Marie, an old friend."

"He called me as soon as you told him where you were." She smiled and held out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Bree, your dad has been talking about you forever and I've been dieing to meet you."

I shook her hand nervously and she smiled again. "Well, I have to go." She informed us. "Talk to you later Adam."

"You too Marie. C'mon Bree." he helped me in the car. I looked back and saw Marie walking away and I swear I saw Riley. I swear I saw a sad look on his face.

Dad started driving and I looked in front of the road, sighing. Well, at least I'll have Alison.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but bad news... THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO END! Just about two or so more chapters. Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You Can Say Everything Is Normal Now**

"Ok, thanks for the ride," Alison told her brother. He gave us a ride in his black, shiny Mercedes. Of course it has been weeks since I left my mom and it was back to school. My mom called the police and when they showed up, -good thing my dad knew how to work his way out of everything- he showed them the _**legal**_ custody he had for me. Surprisingly he wasn't a lawyer.

"Alright, need me to pick you guys up?" he asked, and if you're all wondering what's his name, it's Jeremy, and he almost looked like Alison, only more boyish. He looked like he was eighteen, though he was twenty-five. He had brunette hair and brown eyes, and so did Alison.

"Nah," she said, "Bree and I are going to mall."

"Don't look at something you can't buy." He teased, making Ali blush.

"Shut up." she said, "Bye." And we walked towards the school.

"That was, weird." I commented.

"Its Alison, come on." She snorted.

"Yeah…" I said smiling. We went over to the little section that had the trees, and benches. It was on one side of the school, the other section was the parking lot, and in the middle of the place before you see the school, is a huge fountain, and my school isn't one of the rich schools. And we had a lot of buildings; you can say it's like college, only for high scholars.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "How are you and your brother?" she smiled proudly.

"Ali…" I blushed.

"Come on, don't hold out on me." she said cheerfully.

"We haven't talked since," I said, biting my lip. We became silent for a while and I jumped when someone touched me from behind. I looked up and saw Riley, and someone else with dark curly hair and brown eyes. he was tall, like the same height as Riley.

I stared up at Riley, too shocked to do anything but stare.

"Hey Bree, this is my friend, Diego." Riley introduced us. Diego smiled down at me but my full focus was on Riley, "Diego, this is my sister, Bree."

"So you're the famous Bree?" Diego smiled down at me, that time I acknowledged him. I have to say, he's cute.

"Hi," I blushed a little.

"Let me guess, Riley never mentioned me?" he smiled wider, making me see his perfectly white teeth.

"No, not really." I smiled slightly. I looked over at Riley and saw that he was smiling too.

"I guess we'll see you around?" he asked and I smiled again.

"Yeah… I guess we will." I smiled. They walked away talking to each other. I looked over at Alison and saw she was on the ground.

"Ali…" I went over and shook her, "Ali…" I started to panic, but not a lot. Either she fainted because she saw Riley and Diego, or something. "Ali, please wake up."

"Bree…?" she mumbled.

"Yeah Ali?" I whispered.

"Am I in heaven?"

"No, why?"

"Cause two hot boys came up and actually talked to us… well… you…" she said. I stared at her for five seconds.

"You're insane." I commented, getting to my feet and back on the bench. She got back up and sat on the bench.

"Bree," Alison said, "Two hot boys came up and talked to you, and you act like its nothing." She said in a hitch pitched voice, but in a whisper.

"And one of them is my brother."

"Who-"

"Don't finish that." I warned her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. The bell rang and we walked into the school.

…

"We still up for the mall?" Alison asked me. School was finally over and she wanted to walk over to different stores.

"Yea, my dad's working late anyway." I said. We were in the parking lot and the sun was hot, still.

"Hey Bree!" someone called me. Alison and I turned and saw Riley and Diego. They were standing beside Riley's car. Riley was waving us to come over. Alison and I looked at each other before walking over to them.

"Need a ride?" Riley asked with a smile on his face. My face turned into curiously confusion and shock "What?" he asked.

"You would give us a ride?" Alison answered for me. I folded my arms and glared at me playfully. Alison did the same. They looked at us as if we were crazy and we burst out laughing, all of us.

"You two are crazy," Riley said, "Hop in."

"Bree and I are going to the mall." Alison said.

"What?" Diego smiled, "Can't all of us hang out together?"

"I guess," Alison blushed. I rolled my eyes playfully and she glared at me in the same playful manner. Alison always acted this way around guys, especially if they're cute, but she still knows how to talk to them.

"Then hop in." Riley said, already behind the wheel. Diego smiled and got into the back seat and so did Alison. I went to the passenger seat and Riley drove off.

…

"Wait," Diego said laughing. We were in Riley's car, driving home. Everything at the mall went well, we talked, laughed, and all that. "You really did that to your French teacher?" Alison told him about the time she powered our French teacher in different colours.

"What?" she laughed with him, we were all laughing, "All of us were extremely bored and the lady was really and extremely mean and unfair."

"How?" Riley asked laughing.

"She didn't understand Alison's handwriting so she failed her." I said.

"Bree!" Alison complained.

"It's true!" I yelled back.

"You guys are insane." Diego laughed.

"But you gotta love us." Alison and I said together. They laughed again. "Turn right." I told Riley. He turned right and drove up to my house. Ali and I got out. "Thanks Riley, see ya Diego." I said and we walked into my house.

"That was, awesome." Alison said, smiling widely.

"Yeah."

"We should all go out more often." She sat on the couch, plopping her feet on the coffee table.

"I'm sure we will." I said, sitting down beside her.

…...

For the last year, at least three a week, and every weekend, Riley, Diego, Alison and I have been going out. Movies, camping, hiking, beach, restraints, you name it. We were all friends now, and there were a few changes in all of us. Alison started acting less… crazy, but she still was her hyper self. She started thinking more of her future; she wanted to be a lawyer, which suited her because she loved arguing.

Riley and I have a normal, brother sister relationship. He told me when mom found out I was gone, it was like all hell broke lose. She broke everything she could get her hands on, most of which came with the house and Riley and his dad couldn't be in the house for three days. Luckily his dad had a credit card so they rented a room in a Motel.

And finally, Diego. He's a great guy. I got to know him better when he tutored me in Spanish. He's great at it. He wanted to become a lawyer too. He and Ali fought, a lot, and Riley and I would:

Sit down and listen

Start our own conversation

Pick sides

It wasn't so bad. We still had a good time wherever we went.

"So what happens when you put it in water?" Diego asked Alison. We were driving to a small, fairly priced hotel to stay for the weekend, and Alison and Diego were talking about something both Riley and I didn't understand. It was some complicated science thing, I think.

"It just blows up." Alison explains, "The molecules aren't supposed to me mixed with water or any liquid, so when the molecules make contact with the liquid…"

"They just blow up." Diego finished her sentence.

"Yeah, and that's why it's dangerous, unless you want a house to explode."

"What are you two talking about?" Riley asked frustrated. I understood why he would be. We were driving for hours and we had to sit down and listen to what they were saying, and we understood, none of it.

"Oh, we were talking about-" Alison tried to explain but I cut her off.

"Don't try to explain it."

"Fine." She huffed.

"We're here." Riley said as he pulled up at the hotel. It was near a beach, had a pool, and a place where teens, kids, adults could hang, separately.

"Let's go." I said, getting out with everyone else.

…

And for those who are wondering what happened. Absolutely nothing happened. Some might think Riley and I might have done something at that hotel, but we didn't do anything, besides having a good time. Like I said, everything is normal now, can't say anything else though, cause I gotta go.

Alison: Come on Bree.

Bree: I'm coming! Bye guys.

* * *

**It's over! NO! please reiview guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You Can Say Everything Is Normal Now, part two**

**Riley's P.O.V**

We were all driving back home from the beach. In case you're wondering, it's been an entire year. I'm finally eighteen along with Diego. Bree and her friend Alison are seventeen. Alison is still crazy but as long as she takes her medication she's ok.

"So where are we going next time?" Alison asked from the backseat.

"Hmmm… don't know." I answered, "Any suggestions?"

Alison opened her mouth to say something but we all interrupted her. "We are not going in a cage and go into shark territory." She huffed and saw back.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" I asked her. She's been trying to get us to do that since last year, and still, none of us are up to it.

"My brother's friend-"

"Say no more," Bree said, "We don't need to know where you get your sources from."

"As a good lawyer you need good sources." Allison stated with a smug on her face. We sighed at her comment. 3…2…1…

"A good lawyer isn't always crazy." Diego commented. Bree and I sighed as they went into their own arguments.

"So how's everything with my mom?" Bree asked. I sighed and decided to tell her.

"They divorced last year."

"What? And you never told me?" her voice was hurt.

"Sorry." I sighed and kept my eyes on the dark road. She sighed and looked out her window. I wanted to tell her I still loved her, but with Allison and Diego bickering behind us, no doubt they would stop and start bickering at us.

"So do you know where my mom is?" She asked, turning back to me.

"She didn't call you?"

"No." we both sighed and decided to listen to the bickering. Ok, first they were talking about lawyer stuff, now they're talking about dogs. Bree and I have weird friends.

…

We dropped off Diego and Allison while Bree and I went out. She called her dad saying she'll be home late, and that she was with me.

We were at the park sitting on the bench. I wrapped my arm around her when I saw her shivering and she snuggled next to me.

"Bree…" I sighed. She looked at me with curious eyes, "I still love you." there was silence for a while.

"What?" she stuttered.

"I still love you. When you left… I was kind of heart broken, and I just wanted you to change you mind." I admitted. She looked kind of shocked but at the same time calm.

"But you said…" she stuttered.

"I know I said I only saw you as my sister, but, at least now we can be together, if you want." I said nervously. She was silent for a while but then got up on her feet.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." She whispered. I sighed and got up, taking her over to the car.

…...

I pulled up in front of Bree's house. She was silent the whole ride back here and it was kind of disturbing.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her. I was worried. She turned to me and stared at me. "Bree?" just then she crashed our lips together. My eyes bulged open when she did. I had to admit, I missed the feeling of her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. She leaned forward and cupped my cheeks, also deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's about freaking time!" Bree and I broke the kiss and looked over at the back seat. There sat Diego and Allison.

"How did you two get in here?" Bree yelled at them.

"I sort of broke in…" Diego said.

"Get out!" Bree and I yelled together. They laughed and shouted:

"NO!"

"Make out some more." Allison demanded. I was about to protest but Bree crashed out lips together again. I forgot about Allison and Diego and continued to make out with Bree.

…...

Finally! I'm out of school and finally in college. I'm into college now and so is Diego. Allison and Bree are doing their final year in high school and everything has been normal. Bree and I have been dating ever since that night and it's totally fine. I get along well with her dad, she gets along well with my dad, and every time she sees him, she apologies for making her mom and him divorce, but he says it's not a problem.

I parked in front of Bree's house and waited for her. She came out in a purple dress and brown boots.

She ran up and got in.

"Hey," she smiled. I smiled back as she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and she cupped my cheek. I kept one hand on the wheel and the other resting around her waist.

"And how was your day today?" I breathed against her lips.

"It was great," she smiled, "But most people say I should become a model."

"I think so too," I smiles back, "But then I'll have to deal with every dude chasing after you."

She playfully hit me and I laughed.

"So where are we going this time?"

"How about the movies, and then over my house?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and I started the engine.

…

"That was amazing." Bree laughed as we walked into my house. "Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Working late." I answered and pulled her to my room. We sat on my bed and went back to making out. I pushed her on the bed and got over her. Her hands flew to my hair as mine traveled down her waist.

"Are we seriously going to do this now?" she asked against my mouth. I smirked and looked down her.

"You want to?" I asked her. She smiled and kissed me. I smiled and pushed her back down.

"I'm on top this time." I smirked.

"Bring it." She growled playfully. I smiled and pulled her bottom lip. She moaned and her arms flew around my neck, pulling me down with her. In case you're wondering, this is not for you to hear.

* * *

**Ok, here you go guys, please review, and can I end it now**


End file.
